Anything for Love
by scifigirl77
Summary: Sam does something unexpected, Daniel gets a surprise letter and Sg1 is changed. Major Samjack in this one.
1. Prolouge

"Dismissed," General Landry said as he stood up. Sg-1 had just finished debriefing him on their latest mission.

As he went into his office, Sam called, "Sir?"

"Yes, Carter?"

"Here." She handed him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"My resignation."


	2. The News

"Hey, Sam," Daniel greeted her. "What's up?"

"Could I use your phone?" she asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

She took it and dialed a number. "Yes, general O'Neill please. Sir? Hello, sir. What? You talked to General Landry. So he told you. Why did I do this? You know damn well why. I know you would never ask me to, sir. I decided to do this on my own. None of our other relationships have worked. This was for the best. Just think about all of it and let me know. Goodbye."

"What was all that?" Daniel asked.

"I turned in my resignation today."

"What? Why?"

"So I can settle down, maybe have a family."

"With Jack?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I-."

Mitchell and Teal'c walked in at that point, looking confused.

"The General told me you're resigning. Why?" Mitchell asked.

"It is to be with someone in a relationship, is it not?" Teal'c asked.

"It is," she responded.

"With who?" Mitchell asked.

Before she could answer, Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman walked in. "I'm sorry. Dr Jackson, General Landry asked me to give you this."

Daniel took the letter and read, "To Dr Jackson, if you wish to go to Atlantis, the Dadelaus is returning to this galaxy and they can take you."

"Daniel, that's great," Sam said.

"Indeed, that is good news, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Do you want to go, Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, I do. But I'll miss you guys."

"Daniel, we'll see each other again after you leave," Sam assured him. "When do you leave?"

"In three weeks."


	3. Visitors

The next day, Sg-1 threw Daniel a going away party. Daniel saw Jack walk in and went over to him.

"Hey. Glad you could make it," he said.

"Hey. Congratulations. Have you seen Sam?" Jack asked.

"Not in a while. Enjoy the party, find her after."

"Ok."

Afterwards, Jack found Sam in her lab, packing.

"I didn't want you to do this, Carter."

"I know, sir."

"Look, you're resigned now. Call me Jack."

"Old habit."

"Yeah. Look, Sam, since you did this, we should talk about,- things."

"Yep."


	4. Wedding Plans

Cameron, Vala and Teal'c were helping Daniel pack when Sam and Jack came in.

"At ease, Mitchell."

"Yes, sir."

"So, anything new?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"Actually, yes," Jack said.

"Look," Sam said as she held out her left hand. It had a new diamond ring on it.

"Yes! It's about time you two were together!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Congratulations, O'Neill and Colonel Carter," Teal'c said.

"This was unexpected," Mitchell said half to himself.

"They're getting married, right? That's what this is about?" Vala asked.

"Yes, Vala," Daniel said.

"We already worked some things out," Sam said.

"Daniel, be my best man?" Jack asked.

"Of course."

"And, Teal'c, will you walk me down the aisle?" Sam asked.

"It would be an honor and a pleasure," Teal'c said and bowed.

"Thanks. That just leaves everything else to plan," Sam said.

"Could I help?" Vala asked timidly.

"Do you know what to do?"

"I read in a magazine that I would help with food, dress, invitations- that's the right word?- and a date. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I guess if you want to."

"Thank you."

"Well, go plan. We have other things to do," Jack said. The girls rushed out.

"Hammond," Daniel said.

"What?"

"Hammond should be involved."

"Indeed. I believe he should lead Colonel Carter down the aisle," Teal'c agreed.

"What would you do, T?" Mitchell asked.

"Be another best man, that's what," Jack suggested. "If you're ok with that."

"Indeed, I am."

"I should call Sam and tell her this idea," Jack said as he picked up the phone. After a few minutes, he said, "She liked it."


	5. Dates and Invitations

Everyone was staring at the calender, trying to find a date.

"May 26th?" Jack suggested to everyone.

"That's soon, but it works. Let's go, Vala," Sam said. And they left.

"Teal'c, we should get tuxedos," Daniel said. And they left, too.

Mitchell said, "I'll ask General Landry if your wedding can be held here."

"Already done. He said yes," Jack said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do." And he left, too.

Jack went to his hotel room and took a small stone out of his bag. It was the stone used to contact Thor. He used it now and was beamed up to Thor's ship.

"Buddy! How are you?"

"I am fine, O'Neill."

"Great. Look, Sam Carter and I are getting married soon and-."

"What is married?"

"When two people are in love, they prove it by getting married and possibly having kids. They proclaim their love for each other when they get married. Do you understand?"

"Possibly."

"Ok well the best way to understand is to see it. Come to our wedding?"

"When is this?"

"May 26th."

"I will be there."

"Excellent!" and he was beamed back.


	6. The Big Day

The day of the wedding, Cassandra and Vala were helping Sam get ready for it. Sam was a nervous wreck.

"What if he doesn't really love me? What if this isn't right? What if-?" she was babbling.

"SAM! CALM DOWN! NOW! AND STOP TALKING!" Cassandra yelled at her. Sam nodded and stayed calm for the rest of the time.

Jack was ready for this day. The wedding was being held in the gate room. Every member of the SGC was there, along with Bra'tec and Thor. He saw Teal'c walk in with Cassandra, the maid of honor, and Daniel walked in with Vala, another bridesmaid. Then he saw Hammond walk in with Sam.

She was beautiful in her white, off-the-shoulder dress on. She saw him and smiled. He smiled back. He was so wrapped up in her beauty that he heard no one speaking until he heard, "Jack O'Neill, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Samantha Carter, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Jack O'Neill, take this ring and say 'With this ring, I thee wed'"

"With this ring, I thee wed."


	7. The Reception

At the after party, everyone except Teal'c, Bra'tec and Thor were drunk. A tipsy Daniel stood up to give the first speech.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say IT'S ABOUT TIME! I hope you have many, many years of happiness and love. Congratulations you two!" he said as he sat back down before he fell over.

Then Teal'c stood up. "You are both very dear friends to me. It was you, O'Neill, who convinced me to turn against Apophis and for that, I am eternally grateful. You both taught me about loyalty and friendship and for that, I will eternally be in your debt. Thank you both. I hope your life together brings you happiness. Congratulations."

"Thanks, T" Jack said.

"That was beautiful," Sam said. Teal'c bowed and sat down.

"I told you a few years ago he was deep," Daniel said, spinning slightly in his seat.

"Can we please get him off the alcohol?" Jack asked, almost begging.

"No, he's fun this way," Vala said. Suddenly, Daniel's chair fell back and he passed out.

"Yep. This was a good day," Jack said looking at the new Mrs Jack O'Neill. Then he gave her a passionate kiss as Daniel groaned.

"I love you," he said to Sam.

"I love you, too, Jack."


	8. Afterwards

Sam and Jack returned to Washington DC so Jack could continue his job. They adopted a young girl named Janet who was 10 years old.

Teal'c returned to Dekara. He found Ishta and asked her to marry him. She said yes and Ryac threw a huge celebration in honor of this.

Daniel finally got to Atlantis, where he now works alongside the depressed Rodney McKay. He loves it.

Cameron got over the fact that he couldn't have the original Sg-1 again. He is trying to find others as good. He even offered Daniel's old position to Cassandra if she learns and reads all his notes. She has and got the job.

The SGC has returned to normal after the wedding. But it will never be the same.


End file.
